kungfupandaworldonlinecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jade tigress12311/story of the blanks
http://donitz.diviantart.com/art/Story-of-the-Blanks-216207954 Ok people who like mah stories, this is based upon a My Little Pony game. (DONT JUDGE ME.) Mah friend told me about.its fairly creepy and one part made me scream and fall out of mah chair, (yeah I'm a blonde), anyway this is narrarated by me and my character Jade is the one doing all the action I hope y'all enjoy this and I hope you dont blame me for emotional scarring. *NOTE* This is not for small children and for the faint of heart. Heh, good luck sleeping after reading this.. X'D Jade trotted along a dirt road humming a tune she didnt know the words to, her trot livennd into a skip as she sang her own made up song. "La lalalalla spring time,spring time lalalala LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" She sang throwing her head back in the last sour note. "What in the name of Master Thundering Rhino was that?" Said someone a few yards in front of jade. It was her mother, Chief Master. "I was singing." Jade replied running up to her mother. "Where are you going mom?" She asked eyeing the stack of books in Master's arms. "I'm taking these books to the SoothSayer in the Howling Moon Forest," Master said almost dropping a book. "GASP CAN I COME WITH YOU?!?!" Jade said bouncing up and down. "No, your too young," Master said. Tears formed in her daughter's eyes "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEE???" She begged. "No," she repeated. " PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE??????" Jade whined clinging to Master's leg. "Fine just stay close to me... And no singing," Master sighed. Jade jumped up and flailed her arms. "YAY!" She shouted. Then she bounded after her mother who had walked away while she was flailing. "Aaarg, are we there yet?" Jade whimpered. "YES WHERE HERE!!" Master said, slightly annoyed by her daughter. Jade's eyes widenned she looked up at a massive tree that had bottles hanging from the branches and a large wooden door carved into its trunk in between two large roots. "SoothSayer! Are you home?" Master called out. No response. "HEY SOOTH YOU IN THERE?" She shouted. "IM A COMMIN, AND THATS SOOTHSAYER TO YOU!" Came a crickity old voice. "WHADDYA WANT?" Shouted the old goat lady as she flung the wooden door open. "Oh its you." She said a bit softer. "Here are the books you wanted," Master said handing the books to the goat. "Ah such kind antelopes you two are... Wait your tigers, oh well you get it dont you?" SoothSayer said with an old dusty laugh. Master laughed too, even though she didnt find it all that funny. "You two should be getting back to the valley because the darkness tonight is something you can not trust." SoothSayer warned, than darted back into her tree slaming the door. "What the heck did she mean by that?" Jade asked. "I dont know, but we'd better go, it's getting late," Master replied. Once again Jade was skipping alongside her mother humming the same tune when they stopped short. There were several large trees blocking their path. "How in the world did this happen?" Master said. "Oh well, i can take care of this, stay close Jade." She said patting Jade's head. Jade sighed. Then she heard a twig break. Jade whirled around to see a light grey tiger walking deeper ito the forest. Being a curious tiger she decided to follow him, without telling Master where she was going or looking back for that matter. "Hellooo? MR TIGER-PERSON..? WHERE DID YOU GO?" She called. Jade ran on all fours to catch up to the tiger. She followed the sound of his footsteps until she saw a bright light in front of her. "Hmmm, I wonder.." Jade said to herself as she pushed through the branches and into the light. She fell forward and face planted into a clearing. "Are you ok little one?" Asked a kind voice. "Yeah im ok." Jade replied standing and dusting off her fur. "Welcome to Sunny Town, your just in time for the party." Said the kind person. Jade looked up it was a monkey with a large friendly smile. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is max, decorater and party planner extrodenair! And while you are here please enjoy some food and drinks." Max said spreading his arms as if he were trying to hug the air. Jade quickly thanked him and bounded through the town. While she was there she met two pandas, a couple, Romainio and Scarlett, and a rabbit named Clover and lastly a tall ox named Rocky. "Rocky I have a question.." Jade said to her new friend. "Yes little one? What is it?" He asked looking down at her. "Why don't the adults here have warrior belts like in the valley?" "She said warrior what? I'm sorry my friend I have no idea what you're talking about." Rocky said shrugging. Jade's tail drooped, then she saw him, the tiger she followed, then she saw his warrior belt. He was heading into the forest. "I'll be right back Rocky," Jade said following the tiger but she soon stopped short. Coming from within a nearby house was the somber sound of someone crying. Quickly forgetting about the gray tiger, Jade wandered into the house and tip-toed over to the leopard cub lying on a bed. "Are you ok?" Jade asked. "Its not fair, ITS JUST NOT FAIR!! 'Enjoy the party Mitta, you'll have fun Mitta' they said but its all the same thing over and over AGAIN AND AGAIN, ITS JUST NOT RIGHT" Mitta screamed. It was clear to Jade that the kid had problems so she left and continued following the gray tiger. She followed him all the way to an old abandoned house, jiggling the nob but it was locked. Irritated, she kicked the door down and walked in. The house was empty, mice the fireplace. "DARN nothing here but..." She said looking into the fireplace, there to her horror she saw a burned up tiger skeleton. Jade screamed and ran out of the house and into town. The once bright and sunny town was now dark and the houses were burned up. "There was no other way, he was going to ruin the party!" Came Max's voice. Panicked, Jade ran for her life but stopped when she heard a chilling noise. Then out of the shadows came Clover, but she was no longer a fluffy bunny, but a horrific zombie. "We had to do it, he bared the curse, HE WAS WEARING THE BELT!" She shouted. Jade ran past Clover and into what was originally an alley by the looks of it.. "Don't go Jade, we love you we will protect you FOREVER!" Shouted zombie Max walking to Jade his bloody-red eyes burning with evil. Jade continued running until once again she was stopped by zombie Romaineo and Scarlett. "Jade please dont leave us, all we want is to be your friend." He said. "Yes we will be friends for all of eternity, Jade stay with us." Scarlett added. Jade squeaked and ran but AGAIN she was stopped by a zombie. It was Mitta. "FOOLS, even I'm dead and they do not understand. I should have protected him but I made my choice. This is our everlasting punishment, what we deserve. Now run, run for your life Jade!" She howled stepping away slowly. Jade trusted the zombie leopard and ran. Tears were forming in her eyes as she ran through the dark forest dodging zombies as they rose from the ground. She ran as fast as her legs would allow, suddenly she tripped, and a zombie had grabbed Jade's leg "HELP ME!!" She wailed, digging her claws into the earth. She shrieked louder as her left foot began to sink into the hole the zombie came out of. She rolled over onto her back and came face to face with Rocky. "Dont worry little one its only me, Rocky, I'm your friend. Iwill protect you from the evil within that belt." He moaned, and Jade growled. "YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND!" She kicked the ox in the face causing his head to spin around backwards, and she left a large foothole in his cheek. While he was distracted, Jade jumped up and ran. Finally after what felt like forever, she ran into a darker part of the forest where there were no zombies. Jade slowed to a walk, panting heavily. She walked through the make-shift trail when she came upon what looked like a trail of ashes mixed with blood. Once again without thinking about it, she followed the trail. It lead to a cave that had a small pool of light in the middle. The trail led right to the light then stopped. Jade looked up from the trail and slowly stepped into the light. The very second she did a cold wind blew through her fur chilling her strait to the bone. Just as suddenly as it appeared the wind stopped, and as soon as it did, things turned for the worse. The zombies were coming. " GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!!" she howled as the slow moving demons walked into the cave. "Its not over yet my dear," said an unknown voice. It was the gray tiger, only this time his eyes were glowing a soft bright yellow. "Who are you?" Jade asked. "My name is skyler," he whispered placing a hand on Jade's shoulder . "I'm sorry I led you into this," he said. "Its not your fault, dont blame yourself for something I did, I should have listennd to my mom." She said looking at the ghostly tiger. "WAIT A SECOND... YOUR THE TIGER IN THE FIREPLACE!!!" She howled. "Yes I am, and now since I got you into this Im going to get you out of this, take my hand Jade." He said. Without hesitation, Jade grabbed his hand, and then, just as the zombies were closing in ready to take Jade for their own, Skyler jumped into the air taking Jade with him. The two sailed though the hole in the cave and into the night air. Skyler flew Jade to a safe spot in the forest and gently set her on the ground. "Take care my friend, iI'll see you around." He whispered. then slowly faded away. "Bye Skyler" Jade called waving both paws in the air. "JADE THERE YOU ARE!!" Master yelled running up to her daughter and scooping her up into her arms. "Thank Oogway I found you." She said wearily, "And who were you waving at?" She added Jade looked behind her. "A friend " she replied. THE END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts